retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Bank Account
Account Program The Guild Bank Account program has been established to assist active good standing members of Retributions Blade with imposed game limitations on coin levels. Members may store excessive coin within one of the Guild Bank's fund accounts subject to the policies and guidelines set forth below. Location The Guild Bank Account is located in the Antonica Tier 3 Guild Hall. The Banker NPC located behind the counter inside the Bank Building that's located within the Wall Street Financial District in the inner courtyard (ground floor, right side of the main hall doorway), provides access to a member's guild bank account. To access the guild bank account members must contact an authorized representative who may process appropriate transactions. NOTE: You may also access your personal bank from the same NPC by selecting "Bank" instead of "Guild Bank". Guidelines # Holding a Guild Bank Account is a privilege not a right. # Members must be actively joined to Retributions Guild to open and maintain an account. # Members must be in good standing to open and maintain an account. # Members who leave Retributions Guild for whatever reason will have 48 Real Life (R/L) hours to arrange for successful delivery of all account funds or all remaining funds ownership will be forfeited and ownership of remaining funds will be transferred to Retributions Blade with no further recourse). # Only a Guild "Elder" will be allowed to open or maintain a Guild Bank Account. # Alternate Characters may not open, maintain or close any Guild Bank Account. # A minimum of 5 plat is required to open a Guild Bank Account. # Retribution Blade charges a transaction fee equal to 10 percent of the current transaction amount for each transaction made to or from this account. For example; Johnny deposits 12 plat to his Guild Bank Account. The total amount deposited to his account would be 10p 80g (12plat minus 1.2plat = 10p 80g). Later Johnny elects to withdraw 5 plat. He would receive 4p 50g (5plat minus 50gold = 4p 50g). # Any guild account holder who fails to log into game at least once per 30 days will forfeit all coin balance to the guild without recourse. What this means is 30 days pass with the account holder failing to log in, day 31 the balance of his account would transfer ownership of all funds to Retributions Blade leaving his account at zero balance. # Deposit or Withdrawal Transactions must occur in even one (1) plat increments. # Members are responsible for arranging timely transfers of funds based on game restrictions or face forfeiture of funds. # Members who set up a Guild Bank Account will be responsible for establishing and maintaining security of a four digit Personal Identification Number (PIN). This four digit PIN will be required each time a transaction is completed. Failure to provide a valid PIN will result in a transaction not being completed and could result in the loss of funds if certain timelines are not met. # Guild Bank Account holders agree to hold harmless Retributions Blade guild for any transaction processed through the use of a valid PIN. NOTE: These guidelines and policies may change without notice at any time. It is your responsibility to maintain constant review of these guidelines and policies. Continued use of the Guild Bank Account constitutes acceptance of these guidelines and policies in their entirety. If you do not agree with these guidelines or polices you are required to cease use of the Guild Bank Account immediately and take appropriate steps to terminate your Guild Bank Account and arrange for proper transfer of your funds to whatever accounts possible to ensure you do not lose any funds.